2.séria
2.séria je druhá vysielacia sezóna kultového seriálu Panelák, ktorá bola zaradená do jesennej vysielacej štruktúry televízie JOJ v roku 2008. Obsah série Ivanka je už v pokročilom štádiu tehotenstva, avšak stále ju otravuje "Kubkova mamička", ktorej by sa Švehlová najradšej zbavila. Jakub začal zarábať ako poisťovák a stal sa z neho veľký snob. Ivana je z toho na nervy a preto sa viac a viac zbližuje s Michalom Bajzom. Neskôr sa ukáže, že Jakubova poisťovacia firma je jedna veĺká pyramída ktorý sa každú chvíľu rozpadne a zoberie spolu všetky Kubkove investované peniaze. Jakub to zo začiatku nechcel pochopiť, no keď si to dal všetko vysvetliť, tak všetky akcie, ktoré popredával svojim klientom odkúpil späť a predal ich Michalovmu úhlavnému nepriateľovi Strakovi. Ivana zatiaľ presťahovala mamičku do Agátinho bytu, pretože jej psychologická prax sa pomaly ale iste končí. Nakoniec na Ivanino naliehanie sa mamička odsťahuje do garzónky a byt ostane pre Jakuba, Ivanu a ich nový prírastok do rodiny. Ivana porodila krásnu dcéru Terezku a potom sa však mamička opäť vracia na scénu a prehnane Ivanke pomáha. Na Vianoce tam ostane bývať. Angie je s Karolom tehotná, čakajú syna Lukáša. Do ich bytu sa nasťahovala podnájomníčka Betka, ktorá však chcela Karola zviesť. Karol jej jeden večer podľahol a nechal sa pobozkať. Potom ju vyhodil preč z bytu. Navyše sa objavil jeho bývalý priateľ Edo, ktorý od neho chce peniaze. Karol sa podieľal na niekoľkých lúpežiach a Eda udal. Angie porodila, avšak ostáva v kóme pretože pôrod bol veľmi rizikový. Betka sa po istej dobe vrátila do bytu a opäť provokovala Jakuba. Avšak objaví sa tu aj sestra Angie Martina, ktorá zamieša karty. Karol sa totižto do nej zamiluje... Milan ide za svedka s Agátou na Karolovu svadbu. Vzťah má aj so svojou upratovačkou Vierkou a aj so svojou bývalou Riou. Keď na to však jeho milenky prídu, tak sa na neho vykašľú a nakoniec mu dajú obe kopačky. Milan prestane pracovať s mafiou a zamestná sa u svojho otca, ktorý ho však nemá veľmi v láske. Ten má radšej Danielu, Milankvu bývalu o ktorej si myslí, že je svätá. Milan mu však otvorí oči... Milanko neskôr začne flirtovať s barmankou Luciou, veľmi tvrdou ženou, ktorá nahradila Richarda v bare. Nakoniec strávi s Luciou Vianoce. Život Agáty v druhej sérii je dosť smutný. Agáta zisťuje, že Kordiak má už niekoho iného. Za Agátou príde Edo a vydiera ho, pretože chce zistiť, kde je Karol. Agáta mu nakoniec povie, že sa s Angie presťahoval do paneláku. Jej sestra Eva chce Agátu pomstiť a tak sa vyspí s Kordiakom a potom mu dá kopačky, aby vedel aké to je, keď ubližoval jej sestričke Agáte. Agáta prenajíma byt Švehlovej a v jeden moment sa jej priznala, že dlhšie má sny o malom dievčatku a myslí si, že to môže byť dieťa ktoré čakala s Karolom, ktoré si dala vziať. Neskôr sa ukáže, že Agáta mala sny a halucinácie so svojou malou sestrou, ktorá zomrela ako malá. Neskôr kvôli všetkým udalostiam, ktoré prežila musí ísť na liečenie. Hlavné postavy *Viki Ráková ako Agáta Fodrászová *Henrieta Mickovičová ako Zuzana Bajzová *Marián Miezga ako Michal Bajza *Diana Mórová ako Ivana Švehlová *Vladimír Kobielsky ako Jakub Švehla *Alexander Bárta ako Milan Kordiak *Božidara Turzonovová ako Jana Nitschneiderová *Juraj Slezáček ako Emil Blichár *Hana Gregorová ako Jarmila Švehlová *Mirka Partlová ako Angie Pekníková Zvučka série thumb|center|335 px Epizódy Všetky epizódy nájdete na https://www.joj.sk/panelak/archiv. Zaujímavosti *V tejto sérií bola odvysielana najbláznivejšia epizóda Paneláku. Celá epizóda je v podstate snom Milana Kordiaka a je plná absurdných informácií (napr. Emilkovi otrhne ruku). Ide o Silvestrovskú epizódu. Kategória:Série Kategória:Starý Panelák